iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Clean Energy Event
The Clean Energy Event or CEE is a different event compared to previous ones; this one is a minigame event. The event ran from Jul 21st to 11am EST (GMT -4), Jul 31st 2015, and again from July 1st to July 31st 2016 as the Reloaded Clean Energy Event. Starting with a balance of $1,000 players can buy energy sources in order to produce Power, Research and Assets. As of patch v0.95.50, you can hold the Shift or Ctrl key to buy 10 or 100 upgrades at a time, respectively. Clean Energy Event Bonuses / Codes July 2015 * +25% XP / Gold / Wood / Stones, double card drops (Event running since the Kongregate launch) * Clean Energy Event Pack *'Events Code:' 82D2F5D60FF9AFAEDA1A81FC53E2D0 *'Bonus Event Code:' 945F58E35D9AD45BF7F3AE5CFD08F1 (There was a mistake with the first code) July 2016 *+20% Gold / XP * Clean Energy Event Pack * Event Code Notes: * Once you have maxed Cost Reduction, you will receive a message saying you do not have enough research to afford the next upgrade. * Once you have maxed Orb Cost Reduction, the upgrade cost will jump to 288.88B and you will not be able to purchase any more levels. * The normal event caps at 30 power orbs. After opening the 30th orb, the player may choose to progress to "Hard Mode": ** The player starts again from scratch with all orbs reset and upgrades wiped. Upgrade costs are drastically increased and Production reverts to values from 2015. Orb costs remain constant. ** No EP is awarded for re-opening a power orb on Hard Mode. Other rewards remain the same. ** The Clean Energy Event Pack that you receive upon your tenth orb is refreshed. Formulas 2015 * Solar Panel Cost: 50\cdot(Level^2) * Wind Mill Cost: 200\cdot(Level^2) * Reflector Cost: 1000\cdot(Level^2) * Solar Panel Production: 5\cdot(Level) * Wind Mill Production: 10\cdot(Level) * Reflector Production: 20\cdot(Level) * Lab: 500\cdot(Level^2) 2016 (Normal) * Solar Panel Cost: 50\cdot(Level^2) * Wind Mill Cost: 200\cdot(Level^2) * Reflector Cost: 1000\cdot(Level^2) * Solar Panel Production: 25\cdot(Level) * Wind Mill Production: 50\cdot(Level) * Reflector Production: 100\cdot(Level) * Lab: 800\cdot(Level^2) 2016 (Hard) * Solar Panel Cost: 50\cdot(Level^3) * Wind Mill Cost: 200\cdot(Level^3) * Reflector Cost: 1000\cdot(Level^3) * Solar Panel Production: 5\cdot(Level) * Wind Mill Production: 10\cdot(Level) * Reflector Production: 20\cdot(Level) * Lab: 200\cdot(Level^3) Energy Sources Assets can be used to upgrade the 3 energy sources that will produce Power, Research and Assets. Note: '''The Production values shown are for the 2015 event, which are reused for 2016 Hard Mode. For 2016 Normal Mode, multiply all production values by 5. |-|Solar Panel= |-|Wind Mill= |-|Reflector= Research '''Research XP can be used to do some Research Upgrades. The costs for 2016 are not the same from 2015, but all of the effects are. |-|Solar Enhance / Solar Efficiency= Increase Solar Power efficiency by 10% per Level |-|Windmill Enhance / Windmill Efficiency= Increase Windmill production by 10% per Level |-|Reflector Enhance / Reflector Efficiency= Increase Reflector production by 10% per Level |-|Power Output / Power Generation= Increase overall power production by 5% per Level |-|Mindful Research / XP Generation= Increase research production by 5% per Level |-|Stock Market / Asset Generation= Increase asset production by 5% per Level |-|Deconcentration / Orb Cost Reduction= Reduce Orb Costs by 1% per Level. For 2016, this caps at Lv75. |-|Cost Reduction (2016 only)= Reduce Equip (Windmill/Solar panel/Reflector) cost by 1% per Level, up to Lv75. Power Orbs The Power generated can be used to purchase Power Orbs and obtain some rewards. |-|July 2015 rewards= Rewards from the original Clean Energy event, July 21st to 31st 2015. |-|July 2016 rewards= Rewards of the Reloaded Clean Energy event from July 1st to 31st 2016. Rewards for Hard are the same as Normal, except without EP. Spreadsheet Clean Energy Event Sheet - Created by Arcanus73 Category:Events